


An amazing woman

by rthecynic



Series: Musketeers March 2021 [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Musketeer March 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthecynic/pseuds/rthecynic
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 3 - Favourite rarepairA tender moment between Constance and Sylvie while they care for the Dauphin.
Relationships: Constance Bonacieux/Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014)
Series: Musketeers March 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	An amazing woman

Sylvie watches as Constance tucks the threadbare blanket tight around the sleeping child, and she can't help but smile. Every motion that Constance makes is careful. Tender. It's as if she is made for this, for caring for others, and perhaps she is. It is clear to Sylvie that Constance has always put others before herself, and she thinks that this woman must be the kindest in the whole world.

"You're so good with him..." she whispers as Constance presses a gentle kiss to the little king's brow. Constance turns, gives her a sweet, warm smile.

"I've been helping to care for him since he was a baby. He's very easy to love."

Sylvie thinks she understands. Despite being wary about the prospects of the people under the new king, despite her hesitancy to believe that anything would change, looking at him now, it is so easy to forget who he is. Right now, he is a child in need of protection, a child who already carries too much weight on his shoulders, and Sylvie can see why Constance is so fond of him.

"He's very lucky to have you," she finally says, her voice soft, barely daring to breathe lest she wake the boy. "You are truly an amazing woman, Constance."

Constance lowers her gaze, tucks a stray curl of hair behind her ear, and Sylvie finds herself reaching for her hand.

"I mean it! You are so good and kind and you have such hope for the world... It's beautiful to see, really."

Constance returns the soft squeeze to her hand, and Sylvie feels her heart leap.

"Thank you..." she says. "And thank you for helping me protect him."

Sylvie knows she could never have done anything else, not when the threat was so great. And she would never wish to see a child come to harm, no matter who he may be.

"We look for change, not slaughter," she shrugs. "We only wish to be heard. Perhaps things can be different now, with Treville as regent. Even if they aren't, the king is just a child."

Silence hangs between them for a moment before Sylvie voices the question that has been on her mind since Constance appeared at her door.

"Why did you come to me for help...?"

Constance smiles, squeezes her hand again.

"Athos trusts you," she murmurs. "I trust you."

Sylvie meets Constance's eyes, and she suddenly feels breathless. There is such a warmth there; trust and fondness and an open honesty such as Sylvie has never seen. Briefly, she wonders what Constance sees in her eyes, but she supposes she may never know.

"That... means a lot to me..." she breathes, and Constance is smiling at her again and the world stands still.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me! <3
> 
> I'm capitaineathos on tumblr, come say hi! Feedback, prompts and new friends are always encouraged! :)


End file.
